


玛丽苏怎么能少了会变色的眼睛

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, 阿不思的眼睛会变色
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 阿不思是怎样渐渐戴上普通眼镜。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：祸延三代玛丽苏邓校中心，阿不思的眼睛会变色梗。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

父母说阿不思出生的时候眼睛是蓝色，阿不思只能相信这是真的。

坎德拉和珀西瓦尔都是蓝眼睛，他们生了一个蓝眼睛儿子当然不值得惊讶，实际上，他们的两个儿子一个女儿都是蓝眼睛。哦，至少在阿不思六岁前是如此。

魔力觉醒两天后，阿不思跑去向父亲展示悬浮在自己手掌上哗哗翻页的一本书。他知道这是很了不起的，他父亲再三叮嘱他们魔力觉醒时要告诉父母，因为没有几个小巫师能在刚觉醒时就控制住自己的魔力，所以他花了两天时间做到这点，以便向父亲展示。

他看到了自己期待中的震惊——但好像比珀西瓦尔应该流露的要多？为什么？这件事真的有那么困难吗？

“阿不思，”父亲抓住他的手，那本书落在地上，“你的眼睛怎么了？”

阿不思跑进卫生间，在镜子里看见他自己的影像，是蓝眼睛。

珀西瓦尔认为这是一种不完全的易容马格斯，确认长子身体无碍，他和坎德拉便没有太为此焦虑，毕竟更奇怪的事情也在小巫师们身上发生过。他们主要是开始尽可能地了解各种颜色的含义。

金色代表满足，母亲分给他覆盆子冰淇淋的时候明显变多了。

橙色代表愤怒，阿不福思把墨汁弄在他床上的时候发现的。

水绿色代表尴尬，他偷用父亲的魔杖被撞个正着。尽管父亲告诉他接下来半小时内可以随意测试，阿不思的眼睛仍然过了好一会儿才变回蓝色。

蓝色代表好奇。阿不思总是周围的世界感到好奇，所以他一直是蓝眼睛。

“你会成为一名了不起的学者。”珀西瓦尔说，手掌按在儿子肩上，他总是用对待大人的方式对待长子。

“好奇心是学者最宝贵的财富。”

阿不思对父亲回以笑容，他将成为的比那多得多，不过仍然，他很高兴得到父亲的认可。

“哇哦，又是红色。”阿不福思指着他说，“阿利安娜，快看吸血鬼！”

红色代表快乐。

阿不思的红色立刻就消失了，他知道阿不福思只是在嫉妒，但这仍然让他很不高兴。

他不喜欢他的眼睛，曾经他能对父母保守许多秘密，从最喜欢的颜色到最想要的生日礼物，但现在他们只需要看看提到什么东西的时候阿不思的眼睛变成紫色（渴望），就能准确地把这些买给他。当然阿不思想要这些东西，但他更想要不被大人们发现自己的想要，这对他似乎没有任何好处，然而能够保守秘密，不知怎的对他来说就像呼吸一样重要。成功把某件特定的事瞒住别人能带来特别的满足感。

满足是金色，阿不福思总是会想方设法破坏他的金色时刻，有时候他觉得阿不福思可能发现了他的秘密，因为后来阿不福思总说他是个变态。

阿不思讨厌阿不福思。

厌恶是深灰色。

阿不思一直尽他作为大哥的义务，每天至少花两个小时陪伴弟妹，减轻父母的负担。阿不福思看他不顺眼就算了，但向来腼腆的阿利安娜也从来不领情，把玩具丢向他赶他走，他不明白为什么。

“你的眼睛是浅灰色。”阿不福思气呼呼地把妹妹挡在身后，“这肯定代表‘无聊’，你觉得陪她太无聊了。走开点，我们不需要你！”

阿不思走开了，从玻璃倒影瞥见一双橙色眼睛。

没关系，他也不需要他们。

“暗蓝色，阿不思。”坎德拉在丈夫的墓碑前对他低语，“代表悲伤。”

阿不思开始戴眼镜。透过镜片看去，他的眼睛永远是蓝色的。目前他最喜欢这个颜色。

他和阿不福思先后入学，每个人都认为邓不利多兄弟有着一模一样的蓝眼睛。同时他们也知道邓不利多兄弟天差地远，阿不思是出类拔萃的模范学生，而阿不福思则徘徊在留级的边缘。他们说是阿不福思继承了父亲的软弱，因此被父亲的悲剧给毁了。

“阿不思一定更像他的母亲。”他们说。

阿不思讨厌这个。他在无人的洗手间悄悄摘下眼镜，深灰色。

珀西瓦尔是为了给女儿寻求巫师法律永远无法给予的正义，也是为了让女儿在遭受那样的惨祸之后能尽可能过上宁静的生活，阿不思不认为父亲死得伟大，但珀西瓦尔绝不软弱。他一点都不像他的母亲，坎德拉注视阿利安娜的神情就像不稳定的可能带来致命危险的小女儿是世间珍宝；他可以照料阿利安娜，但他身上不存有那份温柔与耐心。

即便是放假回家，阿不思也越来越少摘下眼镜了。

多吉是极少数知道他眼睛的秘密的人，偶尔阿不思会让多吉给自己望风，好能取下眼镜按摩会儿疼痛的鼻梁。多吉坚持把代表疲惫的颜色称为柠檬色，理由是疲惫应该是酸的，阿不思懒得反驳，只是坚决地告诉自己像个正常人一样叫它深黄色。

那只猫头鹰飞来的时候，阿不思就在按摩自己的鼻梁，他们刚解决关于毕业旅行计划的一点分歧，多吉对格陵兰岛的执着实在令人头痛。猫头鹰是从戈德里克山谷来的，但腿上的信捆得乱七八糟，明显不是坎德拉的手笔。阿不福思怎么会给他写信？

“为什么是浅灰色？”多吉问，开着玩笑，“猫头鹰对你来说很无聊？难道你还指望一条龙给你送信么？”

阿不思愣了一下，“浅灰色？”

“对啊。”多吉说，“现在变蓝了，你问问题的时候还是浅灰色呢。”

阿不思思索了一阵子。

“我猜浅灰色正确的含义应该是‘困惑’。”说着他从猫头鹰腿上取下歪七扭八的纸卷，“之前阿不福思猜错了。”

他草草看过那封信，在多吉大声说“白色！”的时候又认真看了一遍，仍然无法相信自己的眼睛。

“……暗蓝色。”多吉小心地说，“出什么事了，阿不思？”

“我母亲过世了。”阿不思说，嗓子好像被一只手攥住，“旅行计划取消，多吉。”

白色代表震惊。

他们试图向清醒后的阿利安娜隐瞒母亲去世的事，然而阿利安娜打掉了他的眼镜一次就发现了。因为，当然，深蓝色。阿不思没想到她对父亲过世的事还有印象。

“比浅棕色还讨厌。”阿利安娜小声说，她的手仍失控地震颤。

最终阿不思成功阻止了她把房子炸飞，并且意识到浅棕色才是无聊的代表。

眼镜摔坏了，他开始做隐形眼镜。

盖勒特·格林德沃敲响了邓不利多家的房门。

“我来替巴希达姑婆取《元素魔法渊源考》，她说很抱歉在这个时候来打扰，但她的书有一处关键的地方急用。”盖勒特说明来意，他金发齐肩，双目明亮。

阿不思非常庆幸自己在做好隐形眼镜前先修理了旧眼镜，如果他的眼睛在这个人面前变成什么失礼的色彩，他会水绿到窒息身亡。

他轻咳一声，把那本书从楼上召唤到手中，交给盖勒特。盖勒特凭空变出一只鸟（挥魔杖的动作简练迷人），让它带着那本书回家，自己则在邓不利多家逗留了大概两个小时。他们畅谈至掌灯时分，盖勒特临走，阿不思才想起自己失礼得连杯茶都没给对方倒。

“再会。”盖勒特挥挥手，步履轻松地走出院子。阿不思送到门口，远远看见了阿不福思和阿利安娜赶着羊回来的身影，但为他们备茶似乎不像往日那样令人烦躁。

阿不福思给阿利安娜倒了一杯，然后直接从壶里喝了几大口——在母亲面前他从不敢这么做。阿不思正要责备，却见阿不福思使劲盯了他几眼，手直接伸向他的眼镜。纯粹是为了省麻烦，阿不思随他去了。

“妈了个逼的，粉红色，用不着考年级第一我都知道这什么意思。”阿不福思骂道，“妈妈才死两分钟，你他妈就坠入爱河了！”


	2. Chapter 2

盖勒特很快就知道了他眼睛的秘密，阿不思基本没办法对他瞒住任何事。盖勒特不喜欢他遮住自己眼睛真实的颜色，阿不思便总是在他到访前取下眼镜。

阿不福思抓住每个机会嘲笑他粉红色的眼睛，直到它们变成水绿色或者橙色，于是阿不思转而在他和阿利安娜面前戴眼镜，不管阿不福思给出多恶毒的评论。他甚至都不再隐藏这点了：他照顾弟妹只是出于责任感，既不认为他们能接近自己，也不打算为此努力。

他们从来就没有亲近过，父亲还在时阿不福思便嫉妒他，后来悲剧发生在阿利安娜和父亲身上，阿不福思更是怨恨哥哥不像自己一样受到那些事的影响。阿不思知道阿不福思能做得更好，但他弟弟就只是满足于做个顽劣种，只关心阿利安娜和他们喂养的那些山羊，阿不思早就放弃让阿不福思振作的努力了。现下他又一门心思认定阿不思的快乐和幸福是对母亲的背叛，仿佛阿不思每日垂泪悲悼或者干脆也被阿利安娜炸死，坎德拉就会活过来——没有任何意义，只是无聊的绑架。

盖勒特出现的那一刻，阿不思便明白是时候向前看了。他不会逃避自己应担负的责任，坎德拉和珀西瓦尔不是这样教他的，但阿不思也不会放弃面前的未来。说到底，他对自己、对世界还有一份责任呢。

“我们最好休息一会儿。”盖勒特把资料推到一边，好整以暇地说。

阿不思下意识地变出一面镜子。他不喜欢这双眼睛的另一个原因是，别人能第一时间看到他感受的变化，他却不是每次都能猜到自己眼睛的颜色。

紫红色，这是新的。

“专注于更伟大的利益通常会让你的眼睛变成紫色，所以我假定，紫红色有别的原因。”盖勒特露出捕食者的笑容，向他靠近，“更私人的原因。”

他们接吻时阿不思呻吟出声，急切地在盖勒特身上蹭动。他是对的。

阿不思在阿利安娜的葬礼上戴着眼镜，因为大部分参加者都认为他是蓝眼睛，他不愿引起多余的注意。然而这激怒了阿不福思，他在阿利安娜的棺材边打破了阿不思的鼻子，看得出来他巴不得阿不思还手，但阿不思不会再在阿利安娜面前与他争斗。

如果不是多吉和巴希达拉架，也许阿不福思会把隐形眼镜都打碎在他眼睛里。阿不思倒不是很关心这个，没准失明之后，他该死的眼睛就不会再变色呢。

“黑色，呸！”阿不福思离开前啐了一口，“真让人恶心，你他妈的不配这么看她！”

这是他在接下来的好几十年里最后一次见到阿不福思。

黑色是悔恨。

阿不思有时候想，早知道自己的眼睛再也不会变色，大可省下这么多年戴眼镜的功夫。他蓝眼睛的照片现世越多，就越不便以黑眼睛的形象示人，结果就是他渐渐感觉眼镜都和脸长在一块儿了。

在霍格沃茨任教比想象中更辛苦，但也更愉快。孩子们都爱红头发蓝眼睛的邓不利多教授，甚至有个女孩精心为他“天空般的双眸”写诗。有时候阿不思会发现自己不自觉地露出微笑，这往往令他心生惶恐。

幸而每一次在人后照镜子，他的眼睛都是黑色。

“我不知道你到现在还想从那镜子里看出什么，除非你是认定了自己会战败，自甘堕落，沉溺于幻想。”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯出现在他身旁的画框里，把原主人挤到一边，“我得说，那样太给霍格沃茨丢脸了。”

阿不思继续注视厄里斯魔镜，眼镜拿在手里，他的野望与深渊化成白发男人的形貌，从中回视。

“布莱克先生，能否告诉我，现在我的眼睛是什么颜色？”

“我的姓氏。”菲尼亚斯自以为幽默地说，“你要把布莱克作为对付格林德沃的秘密武器吗？”

“哦，您可以这么认为。”阿不思说，戴回眼镜。

他成功令欧洲魔法界恢复和平，所以他们决定把他印在巧克力蛙卡片上：逐渐变白的红棕色头发，歪鼻梁，蓝眼睛。

阿不思对他们忠实描绘了自己的鼻梁感到满意。

年少时阿不思总是混迹于所谓前辈高人之间，以才智卓绝为傲；随着年岁渐长，他倒越来越喜欢和年轻人待在一起。

接任校长前，阿不思选了米勒娃·麦格作为变形术教师和格兰芬多院长的继任者，在她的学生时期，他就十分欣赏这个姑娘的聪慧与坚韧。她很高兴能重返学校，全身心投入教学工作，很快便成为了他所见过最为出色的教师之一。

一天夜晚，阿不思在城堡里例行散步和安全检查，他期待着能发现几个夜游的捣蛋鬼，不料却撞见米勒娃在自己的教室里哭泣。她对他讲述了自己的故事：为了与深爱的麻瓜一同生活而将魔杖锁在床底下、却过得并不幸福的母亲，以及父母的经历是如何令她放弃了自己的麻瓜爱人；拒绝道格·麦克格雷格的求婚把她的生命都挖去了一部分，但即便如此，她也宁愿在同类间自由地生活和展示自己的魔法才能。

未加思考，阿不思便向她也讲述了自己的：阿利安娜、他父亲、他母亲，以及盖勒特·格林德沃。多年来第一次，他在人前摘下眼镜。

坦诚的滋味甜美得令人惊讶。

这一次的战火从英伦三岛燃起，始作俑者是他的学生。

阿不思真的感觉自己有些老了。

恐慌无措之下，魔法部分崩离析，有的人行动越来越不择手段，就连执法者内部，也不乏有人认为部分举措太过激进，将他们变得与敌人没有任何区别；有的人不断妥协，将已经取得的成果拱手让人。依靠他们无法取得胜利。

阿不思最终还是插手了，他不知道成立凤凰社是不是正确的决定，也许这只是他野心未死的一项证明。

阿不福思明明白白地告诉他自己加入凤凰社不代表任何事，阿不思还是很高兴。

多卡斯·梅多斯。本吉·卡拉多克。普威特兄弟。博恩斯一家。麦金农一家。詹姆和莉莉·波特。

黑色。黑色。黑色。黑色。黑色。黑色。

“你根本不明白，”西弗勒斯·斯内普冷笑，带着与年龄不符的尖刻和苍凉，“圣人邓不利多！”

阿不思平静地取下眼镜。

“我确实能够体会一二。”他对那惊讶的年轻人说。

埃尔菲斯通·厄克特是个好人，他在战争中也从未放弃自己的底线，对米勒娃怀有忠诚不渝的爱意。米勒娃最终答应他的求婚时，阿不思真心为他们感到高兴。

她请他担任自己的伴郎，阿不思受宠若惊。

“我准备好了。”婚礼前夕，米勒娃对他说，“生命太美好也太短暂，是时候拥抱明天了。”

她的双目清澈明亮，一如半个世纪前初坠爱河的十八岁少女。

阿不思拥抱了她。

在米勒娃的婚礼上不戴眼镜算不上什么重大的决定，阿不思想要真正亲眼见证这一切，仅此而已。如果有人问起，他也可以说黑眼睛是为了搭配礼服，人人都知道阿不思·邓不利多喜欢开些小玩笑。

“你真的相信绿眼睛和你的礼服相配？”米勒娃悄悄问他。

阿不思愣住了。

婚礼上的大部分时间和后来再照镜子的时候，阿不思眼睛仍是黑色的，但他不认为米勒娃看错了。这个新的颜色引发了米勒娃的好奇，她命令阿不思重新戴镜架眼镜，以便从侧面观察他眼睛的变色情况。

接下来的一年里绿色又出现了两次，都发生在阿不思从教工席上注视学生们的时候。

他们基本同意绿色代表希望。

某次涉及莉莉的话题中，阿不思与西弗勒斯分享了这一信息。

“希望和死咒一个颜色，简直是你人生的写照。”年轻教师冷冰冰地评价道。

他的观点还挺有道理。


	3. Chapter 3

阿不思的眼睛再次开始变色后，他们（起初是他、米勒娃和西弗勒斯）又发现了几种新色彩。

墨绿色是自豪，阿不思执教数十年，学生中不乏佼佼者。

紫黑色是惋惜，大部分时候这个颜色是为汤姆·里德尔保留的，偶尔他也会不小心如此看西弗勒斯或者米勒娃（很不幸，厄克特在他们婚后三年就意外去世了），于是西弗勒斯会翻白眼，麦格会用爪子对付他的长袍。

浅红色是喜爱，他的眼睛对着米勒娃的阿尼马吉形态变成了这个颜色，导致对方差点在书架上变回人形。

他们对阿不思的眼睛抱有出奇强烈的好奇心，阿不思不由反思自己平日是否神秘过度。要是他们的眼睛也能变色的话，他觉得他们聚在一块充实那张图表的时候眼睛都会蓝得发光。图表上记载着已知的颜色和对应情绪，他们还会分析颜色与颜色之间的对应关系，企图预测某种尚未出现的颜色代表的情绪。

顺带一提，那真是张壮观的图表。

阿不思对学者式的兴趣一向纵容，甚至为了方便他们观察又换了半月形眼镜，反正他渐渐也觉得被发现眼睛颜色变化没什么大不了的了。结果过不多久，一半的教职工都加入了充实图表的行列——没办法，霍格沃茨大概是英国巫师界学者密度最高的土地。这件事传到城堡外边，大概也是时间问题。

事实证明他的情绪并不是像调色盘那样单纯的东西，几次测试（包含大量莫名其妙碎掉的家具、出现在奇怪地方的礼物、门口的巨大毛毛虫和皮皮鬼当头砸下的水球等）过后，教授们基本达成共识，不能直接按照颜料混合的效果来解读阿不思的眼睛。

“也有可能是我们的现有资料还不够准确。有许多颜色作为瞳色时看起来很接近，难以立刻辨别。”西弗勒斯补充道。这是一个汇总报告，他的魔杖权作教鞭，波莫娜举着图表，麦格拿着一支笔，三双眼睛盯着他。

“……很高兴你们能取得如此成果。”阿不思只得回答。

西弗勒斯盯着他看了几秒，点点头。

“基本可以确定这种偏灰的浅红色代表无奈。”

“我仍然坚持这种颜色应该被称为‘藕色’。”波莫娜说。

麦格在图表某个空白处匆匆记录。

阿不思叹气，最近他的眼睛大概经常是藕色。再过一阵子，他们提出要他戴着放大镜到处走他都不会太惊讶。

不过他们提出的某些猜想，阿不思觉得不无道理。

比如阿不思讨厌当人群中无知的那个，所以浅灰色的困惑会演变成深灰色的厌恶。

比如阿不思永远觉得自己做得不够多，所以深黄色对应的疲惫更近一层会变成愤怒。

比如粉红色其实是阿不思在发现自己仅仅因某人的存在就如此喜悦后深感震惊的表现。

这么说，他还挺可爱的。

“现在我对你们大概就像一本摊开的书。”他感慨道。

米勒娃带着轻微的同情和不耐烦瞥了他一眼。

“别担心，”她说，“对着同样简单的课本，还有许多孩子考不及格呢。”

阿不思就当她是在安慰自己了。

“你有没有试过大脑封闭术？”西弗勒斯问。

“上学的时候尝试过一段时间。”阿不思回答，“取得的唯一成果是让我的眼睛又变成了橙色。”

西弗勒斯点点头，做着笔记。

阿不思觉得迟早他们能合力给自己弄出本自传来。

差不多是在哈利·波特入学那年，阿不思发现蓝色重新作为常态回归了他的眼睛。为了庆祝这件事，他给半月形眼镜换上了普通镜片。

他偶尔拜访猪头酒吧，点一杯酒，跟暴躁的老板搭几句话。他总是点最便宜的黄油啤酒，反正阿不福思每次都会往他点的饮料里放辣椒粉。

校长席位离学生太远了，暂时没什么人注意到阿不思的眼睛有何异样。不过米勒娃和西弗勒斯都说，环视礼堂内熙攘人群的时候，他的眼睛经常变成金色或者浅红色。

“你母亲是为了救你而死的。如果伏地魔有什么事情弄不明白，那就是爱。他没有意识到，像你母亲对你那样强烈的爱，是会在你身上留下自己的印记的。不是伤疤，不是看得见的痕迹……被一个人这样深深地爱过，尽管那个爱我们的人已经死了，也会给我们留下一个永远的护身符。它就藏在你的皮肤里。正是由于这个原因，奇洛不能碰你。奇洛内心充满仇恨、贪婪和野心，把灵魂出卖给了伏地魔，他碰了一个身上标有这么美好印记的人，是会感到痛苦难忍的。”

阿不思假装对窗外的一只小鸟产生了浓厚的兴趣，以便哈利悄悄用被单把眼泪擦干。也许他也需要几分钟的时间去想起莉莉·波特，她曾是如此炽烈地活着，对所爱的一切毫无保留。只有那样的人，才能在另一个人的血液中留下如此深刻的印记。他很久没有去想那些人了。

“邓不利多教授？”

阿不思的目光回到哈利身上，男孩已经拭去泪水，而且肯定是注意到了。

“怎么了，哈利？”

“呃……我可能是看错了，或者是光线的原因，但我觉得……”哈利不确定地说，“刚才您的眼睛变成了金红色。”

“噢，我认为你没有看错，哈利。”阿不思回答。

他告诉西弗勒斯，他认为金红色代表钦佩。

“我想近年来我确实学会了许多东西。”他说。

下一年哈利杀死蛇怪救出金妮时，金红色再度出现在阿不思眼中，米勒娃说它与福克斯的羽毛色彩十分相像。

茶褐色是担忧和恐惧。

“别那样看着我，邓不利多。”西弗勒斯说，右手抓着左臂黑魔标记略靠上的地方，那印记已经烧成了青黑色，一定疼痛非常。

“你知道的，西弗勒斯，”阿不思说，“我情不自禁。”

对方回给他一个异常不耐烦的表情。

“我还有事没做完，除非有必要，否则我不会死的。”黑发男人走出他的办公室，“你还是去担心波特男孩吧。”

西里斯·布莱克的死亡本是可以避免的，他后半生的一切遭遇，如果阿不思更早去倾听，都不会发生。

“我更认为……你已经有太多的责任需要承担。”

他不知道是哪一个让哈利平静下来：他流下的泪水，还是他黑色的眼睛。

阿不思把恢复流泪的能力归入“好事”的分类。

“听到自己只剩一年，我还指望你能茶褐一会儿呢。”西弗勒斯说，他还在为阿不思戴上戒指生气。

现在他们已经直接把颜色作为情绪的代称使用了吗？

“你是该变黑。”西弗勒斯又试了一个解咒，他还是不肯完全承认自己已经无计可施，阿不思不用照镜子都知道现在自己的眼睛是黑的。

“就因为你没能抵抗戒指上的什么诱惑，现在米勒娃要替你处理一大堆烂摊子了。”又一个，看到自己胳膊上炸出一串火花还挺新奇的，“我假定你打算让她接任霍格沃茨的校长？”

“实际上，那个人选会是你。”阿不思回答。

西弗勒斯唰地后退了一尺，如果不是接下来要说的话，阿不思会因为这个动作发笑。

“必须由你来杀死我。”他说。

“如果接下来我们每次见面的时候你都非得这么黑漆漆地看着我，我就要提前动手了。”

“紫黑也不行。”

“你茶褐色的样子真恶心。”

阿不思想，是时候变成藕色了。

“你不觉得自己有些强人所难吗，西弗勒斯？”

男孩气喘吁吁地冲进办公室的时候，阿不思正眺望黄昏时分的霍格沃茨，这是最后一次。

他的学校。

“先生，呃……”

“我现在是什么颜色，哈利？”

“栗色，先生。”哈利回答。

阿不思点点头，他给西弗勒斯留了张字条，写着“栗色是不舍”。

如果汤姆选择藏匿魂器的地方不是那么黑的话，哈利也许就会注意到他的眼睛是黑色了。

“阿瓦达索命！”

跌下塔楼时，阿不思不合时宜地想起了从前西弗勒斯关于希望与死咒的讽刺。以一束等待已久的绿光作为终结，不可谓不合适。

无论如何，在所有目睹他死亡的人眼中，那一刻他的眼睛都是绿色。他们永远都无法判断原因究竟为何，但阿不思确然怀抱希望。

他好奇接下来会发生什么。

阿不思站在楼梯口。

珀西瓦尔坐在沙发上看报，厨房传来菜刀落在案板上有节奏的声响，阿利安娜在洗几个苹果，坎德拉轻声斥责阿不福思不许偷吃。

是他一个世纪不曾回归的家。

他走向楼梯拐角处的穿衣镜，里面映出红发蓝眼的十七岁少年，意气风发，准备好了要经历全世界的挑战和冒险。

台阶在他脚下轻轻作响，阿不思穿过客厅，珀西瓦尔抬起头朝长子微笑。

“我早知道你会成为了不起的学者。”

阿不思闭上眼睛，思念是什么颜色？

“哇！老哥哭鼻子了！”阿不福思大叫，“阿利安娜，快来看！”

“今天你就是家里的大人了，可要照顾好爸爸妈妈和阿利安娜啊。”阿不思对他的弟弟说。

“还用你说！”阿不福思皱起鼻子，阿利安娜从他身后探出脑袋露出一个甜美的微笑。

“晚上回来吃饭吗？”坎德拉问，在围裙上擦擦手。

“会的，妈妈。”阿不思说，“我要吃覆盆子冰淇淋。”

“家里没有了，待会让阿不福思出去买吧。”

“凭什么？！”

阿不思感到一个大大的笑容在脸上形成，他把手放到门把上，外面有农场和田地，有山川与大海，有慈悲宽容的长者与叛逆迷人的少年。

“我出发啦！”

（全文完）

讲真的，写到最后我哭了。  
愿你出走半生，归来仍是少年。


End file.
